Paige
} Paige } Biographical Information Birthdate 1st May, 1984 Perpetual Age 27 Created By Concealed Status Deceased Occupation Dominion Traveler Species Werewolf Gender Female Height 5'6" (124cm) Hair Color Dark Brown Eye Color Green Skin Color Caucasian } Family Information Companions Slater Jamia Bennett } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Werewolf Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Season 2 Last Seen Season 2 Played By Olivia Wilde "I could hardly remember the friction of temper-mental exclusions when I first transitioned." ~Paige~ Paige was a werewolf and the companion of her boyfriend Slater, whom is a vampire. They also are joined with a witch Jamia Bennett who helped them seek out how to break The Sun & The Moon Curse. Early Life Paige was born in Tacoma. When her parents divorced, her father took her back to their hometown in New Jersey. While in a secondary institution, she had her own circle of friends, so it drew attention when she abruptly stopped hanging out with them and instead became inseparable. Since she was temperamental as a human, she had a hard time controlling herself. Paige began to take her temper problems more seriously and improved somewhat, though she still found control more difficult. Season 2 As a relevant guest arrives the door, she introduces herself as Paige and asks if she could use a phone to contact "Triple-A", as Destiny sniffs out that she's a wolf, Destiny alerts Vincent and the others and begins to fight off Paige while another uninvited guest enters the residence. Vincent, Ariana, Eric, Michael, Camille and André quickly search for other intruders. While not guarding the moonstone, the other uninvited guest known as Slater enters the vault and takes the legendary gem and quickly vanishes while summoning Paige to retreat. During the ending credits, Paige, Slater and Jamia are seen planning the last step of the ritual, which they mention will be the sacrifice of the three ingredients they need to obtain upon the next full moon, but won't be easy to accomplish. With the moonstone still in the possession of Slater & Paige, Eric decides to bring war upon them and to retrieve the legendary gem before a mistake is made upon the environment of humans. While delivering boxes into the storage room, Marcus uncovers that Paige & Marcus are apparently eating at his diner. From 40 kilometers away, Marcus begins to ease-drop and listen to what they are planning, which nothing was stated much. As they begin to leave, Slater looks directly at Marcus and gives him a nod, implying that he knew Marcus noticed them both and was listening to their conversation. Selene soon informs Eric of what cemetary it will be located which gives them the whole operation of Paige, Slater & Jamia. Disgusting him of his ancient actions, Eric decides to turn the switch off of his emotions and not to feel any remorse before he begins to feed off humans during once The Old Ones end Slater's and Paige's reign of humanity. While working on an important case, Isabella discovers that Slater & Paige was behind one of the incidents involved with her case. As she informs Eric, she begins to see that this isn't the first time that they tried to uncover the location of the "moonstone" which they currently have in they're possession. While at a photoshoot, Ariana has a unexpected run in with Paige, who's was there to meet with her. Notifying Ariana that she has a protection spell protecting her, Ariana couldn't touch nor kill her around the area. Paige explains that they will soon have all the ingredients to end the nightmare of their lives (bound to the sun & the moon) and chaos will begin all over, she threatens Ariana and contemplating that she will hurt her ex-boyfriend Dominic if she tries to interfere with their plans. Knowing that she rip her into pieces, Ariana keeps her composure while Paige leaves the premesis. As Dominic begins to think, he was penetrated by wolfsbane and kidnapped by Slater & Paige to be used as one of the sacrifices during the ritual. As Paige is awating for the night of the ritual, Slater informs her who to track down and pursue while the night is upon the city that never sleeps. During the ending credits, while laying in the bed and thinking about when André returns, Sariah is suddenly burned by vervain & suffocated by Paige to the extent she faints. As the ending credits occur & arriving at the scene of the crime, Paige begins to stand guard as everything is in preperation, while Slater quickly approaches Jamia, Dominic, & Sariah and becomes very fond of stating "Are we ready"! Ariana and Camille shows up to distract Slater & Paige from performing the ritual, in which Jamia has already began to bind the moonstone with the power of the moon, which is completely on it's axis. As Jamia conjures a spell and releases Sariah from her vervain inprisonment, Paige sees that they have been betrayed and she quickly tries to execute her until Ayana unknowingly arrives and together, they begin to cause pain inflictions among Slater & Paige which Eric & Vincent begin to take their positions and quickly decapaitates the heads of Slater & Paige. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human; however, not to the same extent as vampires. Even untriggered werewolves possess more strength than they appear in general, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. Although, werewolves are not as strong as a vampire while in human form and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. When they are in their wolf form during the full moon, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of regular vampires; making them more powerful than vampires. In lycanthrope form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any regular vampire with ease and tear an entire group of witches apart. They can also defeat older vampires in small groups. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day due to the moon's presence; and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies, others have not. However, in wolf form under the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires or any chosen prey as their speed rivals are thus vampires. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, animal senses of smell, sight, taste and hearing inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves are able to detect the internal ramification of vampires which is a superior ability to obtain as one could be formidable. *'Telepathy:' Werewolves are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Even in human form, they can move, jump very high, climb, flip and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities; meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries. Even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a lycanthrope neck is broken, they remain dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. *'Super Durability:' Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. A werewolf can take more trauma being harder to injure than a vampire. *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if a human or even a vampire is lying or not. *'Anger:' When a werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Old One. While an Old One cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For vampires, the infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger; the vampire will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage and dementia before finally dying. *'Full Moon: '''Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves can show the color of their eyes when angry, but only for a short amount of time. This strengthens their powers and abilities, allowing them to be able to defend themselves against vampires. *'Shape Shifting: Werewolves can turn into a wolf under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'''Immortality: Since the obliberation of the original witch Lorena, her death resulted in releasing a mystical energy which presented itself in the immune system of all werewolves, which gave them ability of immortality. Until now, werewolves are irrefrangible and will live forever. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. If the skin of werewolves are exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' If the heart of werewolves are removed and extracted, it will cause instant death. Physical Description Paige is known to be at least 5'6 feet tall, with brown eyes and brown hair. Paige's wolf form is considered to be dark silver fur and a size five-times larger his size. She is also shorter, swift, and dark-eyed. Personality Paige is described as annoying, very short-tempered, cocky and dominating, despite her young age. She learns to control her temper. She can, however, be fun-loving and childish. Category:Characters Category:Seasons Category:Werewolves Category:Species Category:Wolf Packs Category:Supernatural